Forgetting Fifty
by xShatteredRose
Summary: When Anastasia awakes in a hospital bed after a car accident, she has no memory of the man before her. She can't remember the meeting, marrying him or even having his children. They have to start from the beginning again; but will Ana' fall for him as hard as she did before? Or has Ana' changed completely? Summary sucks; story is better! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is my first Fifty Shades of Grey fanfiction and I'm both nervous and excited to write it. I hope you guys like this idea as much as I liked it. I will continue if I get a good response but if not I will not continue. Hope you enjoy please leave a review! :D x**

**SUMMARY:**** When Anastasia awakes in a hospital bed after a car accident, she has no memory of the man before her. She can't remember the meeting, marrying him or even having his children. They have to start from the beginning again; but will Ana' fall for him as hard as she did before? Or has Ana' changed completely? **

Forgetting Fifty

_ : 1_

All Christian could do was watch as his beloved wife was wheeled out of the back of the ambulance. The amount of times he'd told her to drive safely, especially on days like this, when the ground was slippery. Why couldn't she have just listened to him? For once, why didn't she just obey the rules? She was so stubborn sometimes. Christian had told her not to be so silly whilst on the road; not to put herself in danger. But, like always, she ignored him. And he just couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger for her mischievous ways. If she didn't come out of this alive he didn't know what he'd do.

His mind was in a trance as he followed after her like a tail, but once inside he was told to stay in the waiting room. He didn't even yell at them as he fell into one of the blue plastic seats, he only hoped to god she woke up well and healthy.

Her face…her beautiful, pale face had been covered in bruises and scratches and the memory of it in his head made him stiffen. He didn't want her to be in pain. He could only wish it was him in her position instead. His eyes locked onto the marble floor and refused to move anywhere else. Nothing had really run through his body, he had felt completely numb, but right at that moment, he felt so many emotions hit him. Sadness, anger, love, pain, guilt…they all ached inside of him and he felt as though he was drowning in them. The terrible pain in his heart would not shift and he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Sir?" he snapped his gaze up to see Taylor, a synthetic look covering his faces as he looked down at his boss "Would you like something to drink?"

"No." Christian replied abruptly, wiping his stubbly cheek hastily. He didn't feel thirsty or hungry, yet he hadn't eaten all day. His appetite had been lost when he'd got the phone call about Ana'; telling him she'd been in a car accident. The fear that had washed over him in that very moment…the surge of hopelessness that had followed after when he'd been told that she might not make it. He didn't want to lose Anastasia; he didn't want to live without her.

The clatter of high heels snapped him out of his thoughts and he dragged his gaze up off the floor just for it to be met with a very worried looking Kate who was clutching Elliot's hand tightly.

"I heard about what happened – is she alright? Are we allowed to see her?"

"Do you think I'd be sitting here if we were allowed to see her?" Christian half snapped, gazing between the two. Elliot gave him a glare before pulling Kate into a hug

"I don't know if she's alright. Nobody will tell me fucking anything," his face suddenly looked pained as he continued "but I was told she might not make it."

Elliot patted Kate's back as she began to sob on his shoulder. It was weird seeing Kate cry; it was weird seeing Elliot watery-eyed as well.

"It'll be fine, Christian. You two will walk out of here in about a week's time." Elliot said trying his best to happily smile, but he had a million doubts pinching at him.

Christian returned his gaze back to the floor as the couple took the two empty seats beside him.

The wait was long and dreadfully painful. It left Christian alone with his thoughts; which was never good. He was in so much agony on the inside, the heart shattering thought of losing Ana kept nipping at him harshly, but he never let it show on the outside. He had to stay strong; he couldn't give up hope for her. He was forced to think of the consequences she'd have to go through if she did wake up and it was almost enough to break him.

Three long hours went by; three hours that had felt more like a month for Christian. He was still sat in the same position, still staring blankly at the floor and still thinking of nothing but his wife. Kate had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the crying she'd done and Elliot was running his hand through her waves of strawberry blonde hair as a small brunette nurse walked into the room.

"Mr Grey," her soft voice brought him back to earth "Anastasia is stable, for now. The crash did a lot of damage to her brain sir; when she wakes she may have no recollection of you or what happened to her."

Christian literally jumped to his feet, completely ignoring her "Can I see her now?"

The nurse kindly smiled "Yes, Mr Grey, but please if she wakes do not bombard her with questions. Like I say she may have no memory at all of you. It could frighten her."

"She's got amnesia?" Elliot questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so, yes." The nurse replied apologetically.

Christian didn't seem fazed; he just wanted to see his wife. He was so glad there was a chance of her waking up…he just didn't care about the amnesia part.

"Come this way, I'll take you to her." The nurse spoke in a friendly manner as she turned and began to walk. Elliot woke Kate and they both stood up

"You two stay here." Christian ordered "I need to spend some time with my wife."

Elliot frowned "Anastasia is Kate's friend, Christian. She wants to see her too."

"No, no Elliot. I understand; they're married. He must just want some alone time with her." Kate looked annoyed but let Christian do his thing. It was much easier than arguing with him because he always won anyways.

They watched him follow the nurse out of the room before sitting back down again.

He clutched her small, cold hand in both of his as he stared at her bruised face.

"Oh, Ana'," he muttered as he moved one of his hands to her hair, brushing it out of her face "what am I going to do with you?"

It was horrible to see her like this. Covered in hospital equipment; struggling to get out shaky breaths. He studied her for a long time, taking in all of her beauty once again. He never got tired of it. Her long eyelashes where fanned out on her cheeks, her eyelids covering those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much to look into. Her pouty lips were deathly paler than usual; it looked un healthy.

He caressed her soft cheek gently, making sure to avoid any grazes "When you wake up," he stopped for a moment when he felt a lump form in his throat "when you wake up I swear you're never leaving my sight."

The horrible doubts began to creep into his head, echoing the fact that there was a chance she wouldn't wake up, that he was going to be lonely for the rest of his life. He couldn't take it anymore and he leaned his head on the hard mattress his unconscious wife lay on and began to silently cry, clutching her hand tighter as he repeated her name over and over.

He snapped his head back up when he heard her voice confusingly ask

"Who are you?"

**Sorry about any mistakes and sorry it's slightly short. It's shorter than I would have liked the first chapter to be but I guess I just want to see if people like the idea before writing long updates. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**-xShatteredRose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Sorry I've taken so long to update this! D: I've been quite busy lately; but I promise more frequent updates from now on. Thank you all for your reviews. They really do make me smile. And also, thanks alot to the people who pointed out that there is a story similar to mine on the site! I literally had no idea -.-'' I really should check out more Fifty Shades stories xD **

**Anyways to the story.**

**BTW: I'm sorry if I don't exactly keep Anastasia in character. She is going to be kind of OOC in this fiction; she is stuck in another time of her life after all. I plan on making her more funny and rebelious, which you guys hopefully find okay! **

**P.S: Ana is 25 and Christian is 31 (tell me if I have his age wrong please xD) making Teddy four and Phoebe one. **

Anastasia's P.O.V

"A-Ana," he stutters as we stare at eachother. My eyes are wide with confusion, and I have an eyebrow raised . I run a hand through my dark hair, closing my eyes tightly as I do. When they re-open I reconnect them with the copper haired man sitting before me. My head is pouding and my vision is slightly blurry, but I can see him clear as daylight sitting on a chair beside the bed I'm in. He looks shocked, happy but at the same time scared. I can feel his clammy hand clutching mine tightly as if he's scared I'll run off, which I probably would do if I didn't feel like I'd just been out drinking all night and was now suffering the consequences.

"I need a drink," I mutter as I close my eyes again. I have no idea who this man is, where I am or what the hell has happened to me, but I know thirst when I feel it. And right now I am parched!

"Oh Ana!" He exclaims and my eyes spring open when I feel him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. He kisses my hair repeatedly, as if we've known eachother for a _long _time. I push him away quite aggresivley, scrunching my face up as I do. I don't really appreciate the affection he's showing me; it's just so strange to be smothered with kisses and hugs from a complete stranger. When he looks back down at me I see hurt in his grey eyes. His lips part for a second ,as if he's going to say something to me, but they close almost immediatley, pressing into a hard line. The hurt vanishes from his eyes and they seem to darken

"I'll get the nurse." He says totally emotionlessly as he turns towards the door and leaves.

**After about an hour **of being filled in on what's happened to me, asked questions and the copper haired, grey eyed man gawping at me, I find myself alone in my room at last. The situation is so hard to get my head around...I have amnesia...I'm married to that man...I'm not the 21 year old girl I remeber myself being. My head feels like it's spinning as I lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed and my thoughts are all tangled and entwined.

From what I remember, I'm a twenty one year old working at Claytons hardware store and graduating...that crash did some damage. I can't grasp the situation properly; it's just so...peculiar. Especially when I heard I was married to...what was his name again? Christopher? No...Christian. He'd held my hand all through the nurse talking to me and it felt like a stranger. I don't remember him **at all.** I literally have no recollection of ever meeting him...ever!

I'm torn out of my thoughts when I hear his gruff, yet somehow smooth, voice

"What are you thinking about?"

I rip my eyes away from the dull white wall and look over to the door where he's standing, staring at me with those intense grey eyes. I stare right back at him, trying to comprehend the fact he's my husband. Wow...I did good!

"You," I reply blankly then signall for him to take a seat "I want to talk to you."

He stares at me for what seems like an eternity before hesitantly making his way over to the blue plastic chair situated beside my bed. He's dressed sharply in a grey suit, and his hair is tousled all over the place. He's holding a cup of what seems to be almost empty coffee in both hands as he places his elbows on his knees and leans forward slightly in his chair.

"Okay. I'm here. Talk." His voice is low, almost seductive and he stares straight into my eyes when he talks to me. I clear my throat, plucking up the courage to speak to him without sounding shaky. God, he looks so intimidating!

"So...you're my husband then?" It's all I can say. My throat suddenly feels dry and I need another drink again.

A ghost of a smile plays at his lips as he nods his head and replies "Looks that way." He takes a small sip of the coffee and I eye it, trying to pass over a hint that I need a drink. He doesn't seem to get the hint.

"So I'm Mrs," I stop, suddenly realizing I can't remember his second name. Wow my memory is really going down the drain after the accident. I have to stifle a giggle; but I honestly don't know why I'm about to laugh. Maybe it's because he's waiting for my answer, and looks completley oblivious to the fact I've forgotten who I am!

I let out a sigh and with it comes a small giggle "I'm so sorry...I can't remember my second name."

He rolls his eyes jokingly "Grey, baby. You're Mrs Grey."

_Anastasia Grey..._

I shuffle in my bed so that I'm sitting up. I wince when I feel a bearable amount of pain shoot through my back, and Christian's arms are outstreched instantly. I glance at him with a half smirk but I see by his face he finds none of this funny. His seriousness is making me nervous and I do what I remeber being good at. Laughing the tention off.

"I'm glad you find this situation so funny, Anastasia." He says and I can tell by his tone he's kind of angry. I stop laughing and look at him, my eyes searching his face, trying to read his expression.

"Oh come on," I say after a while of awkward staring "lighten up crabby pants. I'm awake now. It's not like I'm going to die."

He glares at me "But you fucking could have. I told you to be careful on the roads Anastasia! I told you so many times! And now look what's happened to you - you can't remember anything!"

His voice is full of anger, sadness and worry and it makes me feel...strange. I'd never really seen a man like this over me...atleast from what I can remember. I just really cannot help making a smart remark

"Well, I remember some things. Things that don't involve you. In fact, I basically don't even know who you are Mr Grey." It's not supposed to come out sounding harsh, but it does. He stares at me in what I think is disbelif. What, have I never snapped at him before?!

"Ana...please don't shout; you're stressing yourself out and it's not good for you right now."

I widen my eyes at him and stare at him for a few seconds before running my hand through my hair "Can you call my friend Kate please? I'd like to see a familiar face right now."

"I'm a familiar face." He says abruptly, downing some more of his coffee yet still keeping eye contact with me. I frown at him

"Can you just...call her please? Why am I asking you- you don't even know her!" I mentally slap myself. He chuckles

"Oh, I know her Ana. And my brother knows her too." He smiles at me, but I don't know what kind of smile it is. What does he mean by that?

"Are you trying to say you've both had sex with her or something?" I raise my eyebrows and stare at him, awaiting his reply. As I asked him he was taking a sip of his coffee. It doesn't stay in his mouth for long afterwards. As soon as the question pings inside of his head, he splutters out his coffee back into his cup then glares at me.

"No I am not Ana! My brother, Elliot, is married to her." He doesn't look amused at all as he wipes the coffee away from his stubble. His facial expression softens and he leans back in the uncomfortable looking chair

"I've been really worried Ana. I was so scared you weren't going to wake up, and now that you have woken up you can't remember me. I don't care about that though - the nurse says your memory could return gradually. Honestly, Ana, you scared the shit out of me." He leans forward again and places his big hand ontop of mine, gently squeezing it. I sit there awkwardly

"I'm going to make sure you're never put in any kind of danger again. You're just so stubborn." He sighs and I feel his grip tighten on my hand "I just thank god you're alive and the situation isn't worse."

I pull my hand away from his "Worse? I don't see how things could be any worse than they are, Christian. Are you expecting me to go back to just loving you again? I don't remember you. You feel...like a stranger to me. I'm sorry Christian, but I just can't remember you no matter how hard I try."

"Ana...please...let me show you our love again," he places his hand on mine again and looks me dead in the eye "I can't loose you again...I wont. It's too much."

I shake my head ,hastily, smiling at the whole situation. He realizes the humour on my face and sighs

"Seriously, Ana, what is so funny?"

"Just this whole thing...it's crazy; we're married, Kate's married...jesus. I can't grasp this. I need to be alone again...please."

Christian doesn't even argue with me. He just gets up huffily and strolls out of the door turning back at the doorway "I'll be back in half an hour...I'll bring you something to eat. You look famished." With that said he leaves. I wait until I can no longer hear his footsteps before biting my lip and shakily climbing out of bed. It feels strange when my bare feet meet with the cold floor. Once I'm up I sway a little but finally regain my balance and feel better. Being stuffed up in here and finding out news that I have amnesia is stressful. I need some air.

I slowly and carefully walk over to the mirror that hangs up on the wall above a small sink. I grasp the sink tightly, feeling exhausted again. I take a shaky breath and look into the mirror. I gasp when I see the person staring back. I do not remember looking like this!

I have these perfectly plucked eyebrows and my skin is looking so healthy...apart from the few grazes from the accident and my black eye. My cheeks are a light shade of pink and if I'm honest, I look better than I've ever looked. Did I seriously forget what I looked like? Wow, this is a shock.

With a small smile to myself, I make my way over to the doorway and peer out into the long corridors. It's not at all busy. I bit my lip again, it's a habbit, before taking a step outside. I was told to rest, but I really need some air.

After all Christian wont mind...neither will the nurses.

Well, that's what I thought...

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**Sorry it ended kind of abruptly. Atleast I added some Christian/na x'D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed and until next time goodbye! ;D**

**-xShatteredRose **


End file.
